Den barntillåtna versionen av Sagan om Ringen
by Linnea Danielsson
Summary: Ja, vad skall man säga? Läs innehållet!
1. Förutsättningarna

Jag hade tänkt göra den här historien så att den passade in i fictionrating K, och hela idén var egentligen att se om det gick. Jag har gett upp med det; jag klarar inte av att skildra handlingen i trilogin om Härskarringen helt utan våld. Dessutom kunde jag inte låta bli att göra lite sådana ändringar som är väldigt onödiga om man skall överföra Sagan om Ringen till barnboksgenren. Ni har alltså att göra med ett slags överambitiös parodi.

KAPITEL 1. Förutsättningarna.

Det var en gång ett land som hette Fylke där det bodde ett folk som kallades för hober. Hoberna var småvuxna och hade ofta ett lite gulligt utseende, var förtjusta i mat och särskilt då i svamp, och föredrog oftast att göra som de var vana vid och undvika äventyr.

Detta gällde särskilt hoberna från de centrala delarna av Fylke, trakten kring Hobsala. Här bodde flera hobsläkter, och den mest framstående av dessa var Bagger. I västra Fylke bodde släkten Took och i östra Fylke, som kallades för Bockrike, bodde släkten Vinbock, och de var kända för att vara tokiga och äventyrslystna.

I Bockrike fanns det en föräldralös hobpojke som hette Frodo. Han bodde i ett stort kollektiv med en massa avlägsna släktingar. De bodde ganska trångt och det var sällan tyst, så om Frodo hade gått i skolan hade han det fått svårt att göra sina läxor där. Men de flesta barn i Fylke gick inte i skolan, och det gjorde inte heller Frodo. Han brukade ägna större delen av dagarna åt att antingen leka eller drömma och fantisera.

Frodo hette Bagger i efternamn, för hans far hade varit en Bagger. Han hade en del släktingar som han hade kontakt med i Hobsala. En av dem var Bilbo. Bilbo var jättegammal men såg inte alls gammal ut.

Bilbo var precis som många av Tookarna och Vinbockarna ett undantag från att hober är lugna och rutinbundna. Bilbo hade en gång givit sig av på en galen skattjakt tillsammans med ett gäng dvärgar och varit borta ett helt år. Då hade han blivit dödförklarad, och hans kusin Otho Säcksta-Bagger och dennes fru Lobelia hade flyttat in i hans hus. Sedan hade han kommit tillbaka och haft med sig en massa guld och silver, och Otho och Lobelia fick flytta ut igen.

Bilbos hus hette Baggerhus och var en stor och lyxig hoberhåla. Hoberhålor är klotrunda hus som ligger till hälften under marken. Otho och Lobelia var väldigt avundsjuka på Bilbo för Baggerhus. En gång när Bilbo var och hälsade på Frodo, erbjöd han honom att få bo hos honom i Baggerhus och Frodo tackade ja. Där bodde de i många år och hade det bra.

Bilbo hade en trädgårdsmästare som hette Ham Gamgi. Ham Gamgi hade en son som hette Sam. Sam var mycket yngre än Frodo, men Frodo hade ingenting emot att leka med småbarn och de blev vänner redan första gången de träffades. Bilbo brukade berätta sagor för dem. En gång berättade han en rysare, legenden om Húrins barn, som var så läskig att både Frodo och Sam drömde mardrömmar efteråt.

Eftersom legenden om Húrins barn är väldigt läskig, till och med ännu läskigare än Sagan om Ringen, så tänker jag inte återge hela handlingen här. Den handlar i korthet om vad som hände en gång för mycket länge sedan när en man som hette Húrin blev fångad av en ond demon, som hette Melkor men kallades för Morgoth och som ville förstöra allt som var skönt och gott. Melkor trollade så att allting gick dåligt för Húrins barn. Huvudpersonen i legenden var Húrins son Túrin, som flackade omkring på farliga äventyr och alltid använde olika täcknamn.

Det värsta var, att berättelsen om Húrins barn faktiskt hade verklighetsbakgrund. Morgoth fanns visserligen inte längre kvar, men hans gamle medhjälpare Sauron hade tagit över hans ambition att förstöra allt som var skönt och gott. Sauron bodde i landet Mordor som lyckligtvis låg väldigt långt bort från Fylke. Sauron brukade skicka en sorts varelser som kallades för orcher för att ställa till elände, men de brukade inte gå ända till Fylke.

Orcherna såg ut ungefär som muskelknuttar med vanställda ansikten. De hade mörkgrå hud, deras hår var alltid stripigt och de luktade illa. Ingen visste om det var för att de var smutsiga eller om det bara var så i alla fall. Orcherna var Saurons slavar. De var organiserade som en armé och brukade kasta smuts på ren tvätt, hälla såpa på vägarna, stjäla och slå sönder saker och skrämma och störa folk så fort de fick tillfälle.

Det fanns många slags väsen i världen som Frodo och Sam bodde i. Bilbo kände både dvärgar och alver, och en trollkarl som hette Gandalf. Sam var väldigt intresserad av alver och såg till att lära sig så mycket som möjligt om dem. Alverna hade funnits i världen längre än människorna och hoberna. De liknade till utseendet vackra långsmala människor, fast de hade långa spetsiga öron. Alver åldrades inte utan kunde leva och se unga och vackra ut i tusentals år.

Frodo var mycket mera intresserad av att få träffa Gandalf, och en dag kom faktiskt Gandalf och hälsade på! Gandalf såg ut som en gammal man med långt skägg och sådana kläder som trollkarlar brukar ha i barnböcker. Han var dock inte en människa utan tillhörde ett speciellt magikersläkte som levde lika länge som alver och som hade mycket lätt för att lära sig trolla. Gandalf var mycket trevlig och hade med sig massor av roliga fyrverkerier!


	2. Födelsedagskalaset

KAPITEL 2. Födelsedagskalaset.

Det gick många år och Frodo blev vuxen. Bilbo blev naturligtvis ännu äldre än tidigare, men han såg konstigt nog fortfarande inte alls gammal ut. Sam blev större men var inte vuxen än. Frodo och Bilbo fyllde år samma datum, den 22 september, och Bilbo bestämde att de skulle ha en jättestor födelsedagsfest. De bjöd in Gandalf och massor av hober.

Det var många förberedelser som behövde göras inför en så stor fest; massor av svamptårtor, andra tårtor, godsaker och delikatesser skulle bakas, införskaffas och förberedas på olika sätt, och sedan skulle stolar, bord, parasoller, lyktor, tält och annat placeras ut på strategiska sätt. Bilbo och Frodo hade fullt upp i flera dagar! Sam hjälpte också till.

Det var så många som kom för att gratulera dem redan i förskott att Bilbo satte upp en skylt på dörren där det stod: "OBS! ENDAST KALASBUD!". Det var inte särskilt effektivt, för det var många som inte kunde läsa, och de som kunde läsa ansåg ofta att deras ärende var kalasbud fast inte Bilbo ansåg det.

Frodo och Sam kunde läsa, för Bilbo hade lärt dem det. Bilbo var en av de mest bildade hoberna i hela Fylke och hade lärt Frodo och Sam en massa historia, geografi och annat när de var små.

Nu skulle festen börja! Bilbo hade bjudit Otho och Lobelia också. De hade först tänkt att de inte skulle komma, men sedan bestämde de sig för att komma i alla fall.

Otho och Lobelia hade fått en son som hette Lotho. Han var ännu ett småbarn. Lotho var väldigt söt och hade en stor rödlockig kalufs som var nästan hopplös att kamma. Eftersom det var höst tog Lobelia på Lotho massor av varma kläder för att han inte skulle börja frysa. Lotho smågnällde otåligt och tyckte att det var väldigt nödigt med varma kläder. Sedan gick de iväg. Lotho orkade inte gå så långt, så Otho och Lobelia fick turas om att bära honom större delen av vägen.

Gandalf kom också och hade med sig ännu fler och ännu bättre fyrverkerier än förra gången. Gandalf tillverkade sina fyrverkerier själv, och de blev bättre och bättre ju fler han tillverkade. Alla hoberna tittade på fyrverkerierna och åt tårta och god mat. Många hade med sig presenter till Bilbo och Frodo, och Bilbo hade presenter åt alla gästerna också. Bilbo hade nämligen så mycket saker att de tog alldeles för mycket plats. Sam, Lotho och andra barn som var med på festen fick fina leksaker som hade tillverkats av dvärgar långt borta.

Lobelia var kleptoman och brukade stjäla silverskedar av Bilbo. Nu fick hon ett sett med silverskedar som present, men hon blev inte ett dugg glad för det, snarare tvärt om. Hon tyckte inte om att bli påmind om att folk visste att hon stal.

En stund senare skulle Bilbo hålla tal. "Jag skall inte tråka ut er med något väldigt långt tal", sade han, "utan bara tala om varför jag har bjudit hit er. För det första tycker jag så himla bra om er allihopa. Jag känner inte hälften av er så väl som jag skulle vilja, och hälften av er älskar jag bara häften så mycket som ni förtjänar. För det andra fyller både jag och Frodo år idag, och jag har beslutat att det är idag som Frodo skall tillträda sitt arv."

Otho och Lobelia blev så arga att de gnisslade tänder när de tänkte på att de inte skulle få ärva Baggerhus. Samtidigt undrade de om han menade med att Frodo skulle få ärva det redan nu - det verkade konstigt, tänkte inte Bilbo bo kvar där? Men Bilbo fortsatte att tala: "Och för det andra, mina kära vänner, skall jag göra ett TILLKÄNNAGIVANDE." Han gjorde en osäker min och drog någonting ur fickan och fumlade med det bakom ryggen.

"Jag är ledsen att behöva meddela er att detta alltså är, så att säga, slutet! Nu går jag min väg. Jag lämnar er, och jag gör det NU! Hej då!", sade Bilbo och nästa ögonblick var han bara borta, alldeles som borttrollad!

Alla hoberna ryckte till när de såg det. Det var knäpptyst en stund. Sedan var det många som sorlade missnöjt. Otho och Lobelia bestämde sig för att gå hem, men först måste de leta reda på Lotho, som tydligen hade försvunnit.

Lotho och en liten flicka som hette Rosa Kattun satt och lekte tillsammans med sina nya leksaker. De satt en bit bort och hade inte lagt märke till Bilbos försvinnande. När Lobelia kom och lyfte upp Lotho och sade att de måste gå hem började han skrika som ett småbarn. Han var ju ett småbarn också. Lotho ville inte gå hem, han ville fortsätta leka.

"Men kära lilla Lotho", sade Lobelia med ansträngt mild röst, "du måste gå och lägga dig, för annars blir du jättetrött."

"Jag vill inte!", skrek Lotho.

När familjen Säcksta-Bagger kom hem till sitt eget hus hade Lotho lugnat ner sig. Han sade: "Mamma, vet du vad?"

"Vadå?", frågade Lobelia.

"När jag blir stor vill jag ha en alldeles egen liten hob precis som du har mig, och då skall jag bestämma hur mycket kläder han behöver för att inte frysa och när han behöver lägga sig för att inte bli jättetrött. Då får jag bestämma jättemycket!"


	3. Ringen

KAPITEL 3. Ringen.

Bilbo hade en magisk ring som man kunde göra sig osynlig med. Han hade fått tag på den under sitt stora äventyr. Han och dvärgarna hade varit på väg över Dimmiga Bergen. Där hade de råkat ut för ett oväder och sökt skydd i en grotta, men blivit tillfångatagna av en grupp orcher som bodde där. Sedan hade de lyckats rymma men blivit jagade av orcherna, och Bilbo hade råkat komma ifrån de andra under flykten och gått vilse i grottan. Han hade hittat ringen på grottgolvet och stoppat den i fickan.

Sedan hade han träffat en varelse som hette Gollum som han hade gissat gåtor med, men någonting hade gått väldigt fel så att Gollum började jaga honom. Gollum misstänkte honom nämligen för att ha stulit hans "födelsedagspresent". Då hade Bilbo tagit på sig ringen och blivit osynlig! På det viset hade han kommit undan från både Gollum och orcherna. Innan han lämnade grottan hade han även fått veta av Gollum (som pratade för sig själv hela tiden) att det var Gollums ring och att man blev osynlig av att ta på sig den.

Det var bara Gandalf och Frodo som hade fått veta sanningen om hur han hade fått tag på ringen. De andra personer som kände till ringen trodde att han hade fått den av Gollum. Det var i alla fall denna ring han hade använt för att trolla bort sig under födelsedagsfesten.

Bilbo gick in i Baggerhus, tog av sig ringen och stoppade den i fickan. Sedan packade han mat och ett manuskript till en bok som han höll på att skriva i en ryggsäck, plockade på sig lite pengar och tog en vandringstav som han hade stående i hallen. Bilbo skulle flytta till Vattnadal, ett land österut som huvudsakligen var befolkat av alver. Det var bara de som han brukade dela sina hemligheter med, alltså Frodo och Gandalf, som visste det. Bilbo skulle just gå ut när han stötte ihop med Gandalf i dörröppningen.

"Du tyckte visst att det där var fiffigt?", sade Gandalf i en klandrande ton, syftande på tilltaget att trolla sig osynlig med ringen.

"Snälla du, du såg väl minerna på dem?", sade Bilbo.

"Inga magiska ringar skall användas lättvindigt", svarade Gandalf.

"Jag skojade bara", sade Bilbo. "Men du har väl rätt, som vanligt. Du håller väl ett öga på Frodo?"

"Två ögon, så ofta jag kan."

"Jag överlämnar allt till Frodo", sade Bilbo.

"Ringen också?", sade Gandalf.

"Ja. Den ligger i ett kuvert i översta lådan på byrån bredvid spisen", sade Bilbo. Sedan undrade han varför han ljög för Gandalf och skämdes. "Nej, vänta", sade han, "jag har den i fickan. Så lustigt. Men varför inte? Varför skulle jag inte behålla den?"

"Jag tycker att du skall lämna ringen här. Är det svårt?", sade Gandalf.

"Nej… och ja", sade Bilbo och började sedan tala i en väldigt hetsig ton. "Jag vill inte skiljas från den, det var jag som hittade den!"

"Du behöver inte bli arg", sade Gandalf.

"Det är ditt fel om jag är arg! Den är min. Min egen. Min älskade."

Bilbo hörde själv att hans röst lät lik Gollum när han sade så, och han förstod direkt vad Gandalf syftade på när han sade:

"Älskade? Det har den kallats förut, men inte av dig."

Bilbo blev rasande, samtidigt som han var rädd och undrade vad som egentligen hände med honom. "Vad rör det dig vad jag gör med mina saker?! Du vill ha den själv!"

Gandalf tog ett djup andetag som nästan var en suck och böjde sig ner så att hans ansikte var i jämnhöjd med Bilbos. "Alla dessa år har vi varit vänner", sade han. "Lita på mig som du gjorde förr. Släpp den ifrån dig."

Bilbo kröp ihop i Gandalfs famn och grät en liten stund. Sedan sade han: "Du har rätt, Gandalf. Frodo måste få ringen." Han samlade ihop sin packning. "Så, nu går jag. Hej då!"

"Bilbo, du har den fortfarande i fickan."

Bilbo gav ringen till Gandalf, motvilligt in i det sista trots att han hade bestämt sig för att lämna den. Han kände sig otroligt lättad när han såg Gandalf stoppa på sig den, och han undrade varför. Sedan sade han: "Nu tror jag att jag vet hur boken skall sluta. 'Sedan levde han lycklig i alla sina dagar'."


	4. Många år

I originalversionen om Sagan om Ringen står det ingenstans att många av hoberna skulle ha varit analfabeter, och det är väl det första exemplet på att alla mina förändringar inte syftar till att göra berättelsen gulligare eller för den delen mer humoristisk. Kanske är inte genrebeteckningarna helt riktiga. Men å andra sidan kanske det går bra att blanda diskbänksrealism och absurditeter i en text som är en blandning av en barnbok och en parodi, precis som det funkar alldeles utmärkt i seriös litteratur för vuxna.

Tyvärr kan det dröja några kapitel till innan den här historien blir så rolig som någon läsare skulle kunna hoppas på med tanke på rubriceringen "parodi", men det här är som sagt en överseriös sådan, och i Sagan om Ringen dröjer det ganska många sidor innan det blir riktigt spännande.

KAPITEL 4. Många år.

Gandalf lämnade över ringen till Frodo och övertalade honom att gömma undan den och lova att aldrig använda den annat än i nödfall, utan att egentligen förklara varför. Sedan stack han iväg.

Åren gick. Det talades mycket om Bilbos underliga försvinnande. De flesta trodde att Bilbo hade dött eftersom han inte kom tillbaka, men många sade att man vet ju aldrig med Bilbo. Frodo brukade den 22 september fira Bilbos födelsedag mer än sin egen trots att Bilbo inte var där, vilket alla tyckte var knäppt.

Sam Gamgi och Lotho Säcksta-Bagger och Rosa Kattun blev vuxna, men Frodo åldrades ingenting. Lothos pappa Otho hann dö i lungcancer. Det var en vanlig dödsorsak bland hober, för många av dem rökte tobak, som odlades i små plantager runt om i Fylke. Hoberna visste inte att rökning orsakar lungcancer. Otho ägde själv en sådan tobaksplantage och rökte mycket.

Lotho började snart exportera tobak till Dunland sydöst om Fylke. Han utökade plantagen betydligt och anställde många unga hober som behövde ett lönearbete för att kunna flytta hemifrån och försörja en egen familj.

Lotho var inte längre intresserad av att skaffa barn. Numera ansåg han att rikedom var en säkrare väg till makt, och det var makt han var intresserad av.

Ham Gamgi blev gammal och pensionerad och Sam tog över trädgårdsmästarjobbet vid Baggerhus. Förutom hans trädgårdsmästare var han även Frodos bäste vän.

Det dröjde alltså många år innan Gandalf kom tillbaka, många relativt lyckliga år. Till slut kom Gandalf gående på vägen mot Hobsala. Frodo befann sig på en kulle när vägen och såg honom. Han sprang ner från kullen och gensköt Gandalf.

"Du är sen!", sade Frodo.

"Ja, det kan man nog säga!", sade Gandalf. "Jag har allvarliga saker att prata med dig om."


End file.
